In industrial processing applications, it is frequently necessary to contact gas with liquid such as, by example, contacting natural gas with glycol as a means of extracting entrained water from the natural gas. Contacting a gas with a liquid is involved in processes of fractionation, absorption, stripping, regeneration and so forth. Apparatuses for contacting a gas with a liquid are used in gas treatment systems, petroleum refining, petrochemical manufacturing and other industries.
This invention relates to an improved bubble tray for use in a vessel to achieve more effective and intimate contact between an upwardly flowing gas stream and a downwardly flowing liquid stream. The device of this invention is sometimes referred to in industry as a "bubble tray" since it is the intent of the device to cause upward movement of gas in the form of very small bubbles flowing countercurrent to downwardly migrating liquid to thereby achieve the most intimate contact of gas molecules with liquid molecules.
Examples of the use of bubble trays are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,661,130 and 4,432,779.